1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for delivering natural gas or liquid propane under pressure from a fixed pipe source to a natural gas cooking appliance moveable on casters toward and away from the fixed pipe source. The apparatus includes a unitary valve assembly member, a flexible connector, and in some instances swivels. The unitary valve assembly member is preferably directly coupled to the fixed pipe source. The fixed pipe source can be mounted on or extending from a wall or mounted in a utility distribution system. The apparatus is for use in the commercial food service industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas appliance connector assemblies currently are being used in the commercial food service industry to connect a cooking appliance to a supply source of natural gas or liquid propane under pressure. The natural gas supply source is a fixed pipe. The fixed pipe source is usually mounted on or extended from a wall surface in a large, commercial kitchen environment where the cooking appliance has heavy, continuous use throughout the day. The appliance may be a fryer, a grill or another type of cooking appliance.
The apparatus shown in FIG. 1 may be utilized to deliver natural gas or liquid propane from a fixed pipe source 20 extending from a wall surface 22 to a natural gas appliance 24. The apparatus includes an elbow joint 26 connected at one end to the fixed pipe source 20 and connected at another end to a shut-off valve 28. The shut-off valve 28 includes a handle 30 used to manually open and close the shut-off valve 28. The end of the shut-off valve 28 opposite the elbow joint 26 is connected to a quick disconnect coupling member 32 by a double-sided male threaded adapter 34. The other end of the quick disconnect coupling member 32 is coupled to a swivel 36 by an adapter plug 38. The quick disconnect coupling member 32, the adapter plug 38 and the swivel 36 are shown in greater detail in FIGS. 2 through 5. A flexible corrugated tubing connector 40 connects the swivel 36 to gas appliance 24 by a second elbow joint 42. The gas appliance 24 is limited as to the distance it can be moved from the wall surface 22 by the length of chain 44.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the quick disconnect coupling member 32 includes a main body 46 having a first end 48, a second end 50 and an axial bore 52 which extends between the first end 48 and second end 50. The first end 48 is provided with a female internally threaded connection 54 and a quick disconnect generally shown as 56 is located at the second end 50. The quick disconnect 56 includes a spring-biased sliding ring 58 and ball bearings 60 positioned within apertures 62 located about the circumference of the main body second end 50. Adapter plug 38 includes a male end 64, an internally threaded female end 66, and an axial bore 68 extending between the male end 64 and female end 66. The male end 64 is provided with a detent 70 located on the exterior surface of the adapter plug 38. When the spring-biased sliding ring 58 is forced in the direction of the main body first end 48 and adapter plug male end 64 is inserted within main body axial bore 52, ball bearings 60 engage adapter male end 64. As sliding ring 58 returns to its initial position, the interior surface of the sliding ring 58 forces the ball bearings 60 into contact with the adapter plug detent 70 locking the adapter plug 38 within the main body 46. Further when the adapter plug male end 64 enters the main body axial bore 52, check valve 72 is forced toward the main body first end 48 and into an open position allowing natural gas to flow through the main body axial bore 52. When adapter plug 38 is removed from main body axial bore 52, the check valve will move into a closed position.
FIGS. 4 and 5 show swivel 36 having a first body member 74, and a second body member 76. The first body member 74 includes a first end 78, a second end 80 and a bore 82 which extends between the first end 78 and second end 80. A nut 84 is rotatably coupled to the first body member first end 78. The first body member 74 is rotatable about a fixed first axis 86 with respect to nut 84. Nut 84 has a male threaded portion 88 extending therefrom which is coupled to the adapter plug female end 66 shown in FIGS. 1 through 5. Once connected, the swivel male threaded portion 88 is fixed and does not rotate with respect to adapter plug 38. The first body member first end 78 can rotate about the fixed first axis 86 with respect to the swivel male threaded portion 88 and nut 84.
The second body member 76 has a first end 90, a second end 92 and a bore 93 which extends between the first end 90 and second end 92. The second body member first end 90 is rotatably coupled to the first body member second end 80. The second body member first end 90 is rotatable about a second axis 94 which intersects fixed first axis 86. The second axis 94 is oriented at an angle 96 and is rotatable with respect to the fixed first axis 86. The second body member 76 has a third axis 98. The third axis 98 is parallel to and rotatable about the fixed first axis 86. The third axis 98 intersects the second axis 94. Swivel 36 is described in more detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,422, issued Jan. 12, 1993, to Sekerchak.
When the gas connector assembly apparatus shown in FIGS. 1 thru 5 is assembled it can be assembled improperly resulting in a natural gas or liquid propane leak. Specifically, the quick disconnect coupling member second end 50 may be connected to the shut-off valve 28 where the adapter plug female end 66 engages the double-sided male threaded member 34 and the main body first end 48 is connected to swivel male threaded portion 88. In this configuration when the quick disconnect coupling member 32 and the adapter plug 38 are separated, the adapter plug 38 remains threaded to double-sided male threaded adapter 34. The entire quick disconnect 32 is separated from the double-sided threaded adapter 34 and unless shut-off valve 28 is closed the natural gas will continue to flow creating a dangerous situation.
The chances of the improperly assembled quick disconnect coupling member 32 described above being disconnected increase in the commercial food industry environment because this is the area where gas quick disconnects are used. Many gas appliances are usually located together. It is not uncommon to have fryers, numerous grills and other cooking equipment in the same location. Substantial grease and dirt is deposited on the appliances. The floor under the appliance and the wall adjacent the appliance need regular cleaning to prevent grease from building with dirt, grime and food deposits causing sanitation problems. To clean the area thoroughly, the appliances must be moved. Floor space is at a premium in commercial kitchens, thus the equipment muse be cleaned as fast as possible and moved back into place. By disconnecting the gas connector assembly at the quick disconnect coupling the gas appliance 24 and the connector 40 can be moved out of the way of the cleaning personnel preventing any unnecessary delays, The quick-disconnect coupling member is disconnected and reconnected daily by untrained individuals, Cleaning personnel not knowing the gas connector assembly is improperly assembled will disconnect the improperly assembled gas connector assembly at the quick disconnect coupling which may result in leakage of natural gas into the environment.